Double Trouble
by BlueDragon007
Summary: -Sequel to First Time In The Ghost Portal, Danny, Max and Tony finally moved back to Amity and they will soon go to school again, what will be the reaction when everybody in school found out the truth about Fenton's and that Danny is a lost twin. A big surprise will waiting Danny, Max and Tony when their dad's brother will have a birthday in Wisconsin.
1. New Begining With Mud

**(A/n) Hello everyone! I decided to make a sequel to my story 'First Time In The Ghost Portal'**

 **I want to thank everyone that supported me!**

 **I believe that you will enjoy and I will try to put as much comedy as possible! ;)**

 **IMPORTANT: One week after school ends I will start DP first marathon where I will at least post one chapter of a story every day. More details and my schedule will be shown up on my profile 15th June!**

* * *

~Chapter 1~ New Beginning With Mud

 **'Danny's POV'**

* * *

Hello there! I just want to remind you of a few things!

When I became a Halfa, it was a worst day in my life! My parents rejected me and banished me from the house and Amity Park, but the worst part is that they threaten me, if I ever came back, they would kill me.

Without seeing the way out, I, of course, left into the new city. It was next to Amity Park. While I was trying to figure out how exactly my transformation into my ghost half worked, I was found by family Henderson.

I meet some amazing and not so amazing friends.

I found out that Fenton's abducted me while I was a little and they also set a fire and put my real family in danger.

After I settled down in a new, big house (in which I got lost, a lot) I found out, with a bit of help from Jazz, hmm... Now when I mentioned it, I do not have any idea what is Jazz to me, where and how is she. I found out that I am a lost twin.

Max was really happy about it and hugged me so hard that I couldn't breath. Max was one really annoying, but extremely happy, while Tony was very careful, but I am glad that I am their brother. They becomed half as just like me because they went into a ghost portal and turned it on.

Oh, did I mention that our real parents are ghost hunters too, but they didn't want to hurt a ghost, and there is one more thing, and that thing is that they were building the Ghost Portal by Fenton's plans.

There is so much more that I want to tell you, about Dave and Lidia, what happened at the end to Fenton's, but I also want to go to the new adventure... See ya soon!

* * *

 **'No one's POV'**

* * *

"Ok, everything ready to go?" Eric shouted, looking for his half ghost boys. Soon, Melissa came, carrying food that she bought in the shop. "Honey, did you see the kids?" Eric asked his wife.

"Didn't they supposed to stay with you in the car?" she asked and put the bags full of food in the car, it is miracle how much three half ghosts can eat, they eat a little, but they are eating every ten minutes!

"Well..." Eric didn't know how to answer, these boys are impossible to track!

"You lost them, didn't you?" Melissa asked and smirked, "Don't worry, they couldn't went too far, just try and remember how much did they disappeared this week and adjusting to their half ghost state is also scary and confusing like to you too," she added, she wanted to take the blame of from Eric's back. It's not his fault that he can't control and track them, neither Melissa can.

Eric gave Melissa a smile, "Thank you Melissa, let's just call them, there are some small chances that they will hear us and come back," Eric suggested, they really need to do something about the boys, they can't just go and playing around the town, or flying, Danny knew to do that a lot.

Before Eric called the boys, some big piece of mud hit his head and then he heard a loud laughing. "MAX! Are you nuts! You just hit our dad!" Eric and Melissa heard Tony's voice, he tried to be serious, but his voice is at the edge of falling into laughter.

"Come on, Tony, you gotta admit, that was really funny!" Danny said a bit louder and Melisse rolled her eyes.

"Ah, boys, please tell me that you are NOT. PLAYING. IN. MUD!" now, angrier than ever, Eric yelled and the boys instantly turned visible, they were in their ghostly forms and mud was, of course, all over their jumpsuits.

"Boys... Boys... Boys..." Melissa slapped herself in the face while Eric still glared at them.

"Okay, I think that I will fly home," Danny said, jumped in the air and left. "I think that Max and I will follow him," Tony said, but before he and Max had a chance, their dad stopped them, "You two aren't going anywhere!" he glared at them.

"Um... Why not?" Tony asked while Eric and Melissa glanced at them.

"You think that you can play with mud, hit Eric in the head with mud and pass ungounded?" Melissa asked and boys nodded, but also, at that moment, Danny came back and turned visible.

"Oh, so look who is finally here," Eric gave one more glare to Danny. "Welcome to the club," Max said and Danny looked at him with 'what' look.

"You three are in some serious trouble!" Eric yelled, but he also needs to think how will he ground them, it will be difficult.

"What? What did I do? I just came to ask for direction to home," Danny said, he knew who exactly fault was that everyone will be grounded, it was Max's fault, he wanted to hit our dad directly into the head with mud.

"Again!? Danny? When will you learn where is our home? Didn't you watch where are we going in the car?"

"Um... No, I was sleeping," Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh... So that's why I couldn't annoy you!" Max finally realized that you can't annoy a sleeping person, he has some really dumped moments.

"When did you try to annoy me?" Danny asked, giving him 'you better not to' look, on Max's luck, Tony saved his skin, "Trust me Danny, it's better if you don't know," he said.

"Aha," that was all what came from Danny, he knew by Max's and Tony's reaction that Max, whatever he was doing or telling him in his sleeping state, will probably get him mad, but really mad. Danny sighed, "you know what, it's better if I don't know," he said, turned and bumped into his dad, Max and Tony were now on the ground, laughing. Danny could swear that his dad is now read like a pepperoni and that it wasn't some optical thought that soon, the smoke will come from Eric's ears.

"EVERYONE! INTO THE CAR! NOW!" Eric yelled and the boys stopped laughing, noticing and feeling a respect and authority in his voice, they obeyed and went into the car, "Oh, and boys, please, can you transform back to your human forms," Eric asked, now with a bit calmer voice.

Boys, without any word, transformed in the flash of light.

"You see boys, isn't that better, without running around and hitting me in the head with mud!" the boys snickered at what Eric just said.

"Uh, dad, do you want me to help you with that mud on your head?" Tony asked, in hope that he will got to Eric's good side, but unfortunately, his plan failed into water.

"No! I will!" Max shouted.

"No! I will!" Danny shouted a bit louder.

"No! I will because idea was mine at first!" Tony glared at his annoying brothers.

"But not anymore! I will help him!"

"No! I will"

"I will!"

"I will!" the agrumend continue and Eric sighed, his wife went to car a long time ago and didn't want him to help him with his current situation, she even though that it was cute.

Eric watceh the three boys still arguing and he sighed again, "Come on, let's just go home," he said, took the weel and drive home.

* * *

 **(A/n) I must say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I was laughing too! I hope you enjoyed, see ya until next time! Bye ;)**


	2. Walking Disaster

**(A/n) Hello,** **I'm back as you can expect if you read my schedule on my profile... I wonder why I didn't post that chapter sooner because I have already wrote it in my notebook, I just needed to re-write it...**

* * *

~Chapter 2~ Walking Disaster

* * *

"I am really worried about the boys..." Eric said to his wife while the boys were up stairs, doing somethi- *CRASH*-ng interesting...

"Hey! What are you two doing!?" Eric and Melissa heard Tony shouting probably on Max and Danny.

Melissa looked at the ceiling, "I am worried about them too... They are so strange after the accident," she said and looked at her husband, "I just do not get it... Danny was a half ghost even before we found him and he was always the same until we found out the truth and discovered that Max and Tony are half ghosts too," she added and put her hands on the table.

"So what are you trying to say is that we are allowing them too much..." Eric asked and now the parents really think that the problem is in them and not the boys...

"Well, yes. Think about it, they are flying in the house, not using the doors, crashing everything-" Melissa was cut off by some voice behind her, "Wow, we are sounding like some living disaster," Danny said and turned visible, it is really rare to see Danny in his human form, he even spends the most time in it, even more that Max, but on parents luck, Tony is barely one or two hours in his ghost form.

"And it looks like they are spying on us too," Eric added and glared at Danny with his wife.

"What?" Danny asked a bit freaked out from the glare that his parents sent him.

Eric and Melissa sighed, they would most rather slap themselves onto the face. "It's nothing, just-" Mellisa was cut off by Eric, "It's just that you, Tony and Max are impossible to handle."

"Oh..." Danny said and looked to the floor and decided to go back to his brothers, using stairs, door and knob.

"Hm... That's weird, Danny never uses the doors..." Eric said as soon Danny left.

"Maybe what we said got him thinking about some things?" Melissa asked.

"Possible, Danny is definitely not stupid..." Eric answered to Melissa.

* * *

 **-Line Break-**

* * *

"Hey Danny! Where did you leave?" Max asked curiously and Tony slapped him on the back of his head, "OW! What's that for?" Max asked.

"Max! You do not have to know everything." Tony explained him and Danny decided to calm down Tony a bit, "It's ok, Tony. It's not Max's fault that he is curious. I was downstairs spying on our parents." Danny explained, but it didn't help to calm down Tony and to kill Max's curiosity.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Tony shouted and glared at Danny, it is not ok to just go and spy someone's privacy.

"Did they say something about me?" Max asked and was now jumping from joy and excitement.

"Ouch! Not so loud Tony!" Danny shouted back and answered Max's question, "Actually... I found out that we are walking disaster," Danny said and sat on the bed.

"Why would you think something like that?" Tony asked and like right on cue, the lamp that was hanging from the ceiling fall down, "Oh, right..." Tony say and let out a nervous smile.

"I still do not get it..." Max said, he didn't have any idea what is going on.

"How don't you get it Max! It's so obvious! Just look around and you will for sure get it," Danny said and Max, without any thinking, looked around and saw that again, almost everything was broken, "Oh, I think that I get it..." he said.

"So what are you suggesting to do?" Tony asked, he and Danny didn't want to be walking disaster, but they just can't help themselves, they just have too much energy that needs to be spent.

"BOYS! Can you please come downstairs!" Melissa called them and when the boys heard her they turned intangible to pass through the floor to the kitchen, but Danny stopped them saying no, so they walked downstairs in their human forms like the normal persons would do.

"You called us mom, what's up?" Max asked first and Tony gave him a small glare, he usually asks or say something first.

"We were just wondering if you boys want to come with us to my brother's birthday this Saturday

"Well, it sounds good, but why are you asking?" Danny asked, something was strange.

"We were just thinking that maybe you would like to meet him." Eric said, but something was still strange to Danny, he didn't know why, he just had that feeling...

"And what's the name of your brother?" Danny asked like he is running some business.

"Vlad Master," Eric said and the boy gasped, their father's brother was Vlad Master, the one of the most richest people on the Earth.  
"Wait! You mean that Vlad Master!" Max asked and his dad nodded, at the end Max passed out.

* * *

 **(A/n) Sorry that this chapter is short, but I do not have any idea what to write in it, maybe the next chapter will be longer ;)**


	3. Trip To Wisconson

**(A/n) Ugh... I'm so tired... I think that I deserve a rest because these days were really hard and tough for me because they were depending on my whole future and life. I just hope that I decided a right decision.**

* * *

~Chapter 3~ Trip To Wisconson

* * *

"Everything ready boys?" Eric asked the boys that were waiting for their mother to lock the doors. "Everything is ready, I think..." Danny spoke up for Max and Tony.

"I do not think so," Tony said and everyone looked at him, they didn't have any idea about what did he talk about, "What about the dog," Tony shook his head, is he really thinks about Max that he is a dog? "I mean Max" Tony corrected himself.

"What about him?" Melissa asked when she finally locked the doors.

"Don't you notice that he is gone!?" Tony shouted a bit, how his family can't notice that one family member is missing!

"Max is right above us, flying," Danny explainded and now, Tony was feeling like a fool, how couldn't he not notice!?

"Oh..." Tony said and Danny laughed, "At least we know that you care about him, more or less," Danny said to make him feel better.

Max landed onto the ground and transformed back to his human form.

"Good, now in the car, we will need to tell you few rules that you probably won't like," Eric said and the boys shivered, they do not like the rules very much, but who does?

When everyone settled down, Eric started a car.

"Now boys, listen carefully," Melissa said and boys sighed, now it's time to hear their 'punishment'.

"Stay out of trouble by not breaking everything, not running around and transforming," Melissa said and seeing a smile on the boys she remembered one more thing, "Oh, I forgot, and don't use your powers," she added and watched as the smile on the boys faces slowly disappeared.

"But-but you can't do that!"

"That powers are now part of us!"

"It's boring when you don't have powers, who wouldn't like to shoot lasers out of your hand!" Max said, parents didn't react to what did Max say, he always says some nonsense, but the reaction by Tony and Danny was totally different. They both slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Max complained, Tony and Danny gave him a death glare, "What?" Max asked and Danny slapped himself onto face.

"We do not shoot lasers!" Danny shouted, but when he remembered that there were in the car and that parents were in front of them, he started to whisper. All three agreed that they won't tell their parents that they won't tell them that they can shoot ecto-rays and ecto-balls from their hands because they didn't want to scare them or for them to think something bad about them, it is enough for parents just to know that their sons are half dead. No mother or father would want that.

"It's not called laser, it's calling ecto-ray," Danny corrected him and whispered so quiet so only they can hear it because of their super hearing.

"And don't you remember on what did we agree!?" Tony added, and he was also whispering like Danny.

"Sorry,"Max apologized and Melissa noticed that it is quiet, too quiet, "What is happening back there?" she asked and the boy's eyes widen, especially Danny's eyes, "N-nothing," Danny said nervously and Melissa turned towards boys, giving them suspiciously look, especially to Danny. At the end she turned and watched the road.

"I'm bored," Max complained and Tony knew exactly what to do, "What are you saying about to sing one song with Danny and me?" Tony asked, Danny and Max were happy about Tony's offer, but not the parents. Danny and Tony knows how to sing and really nice, but not Max, he always sang wrong notes.

"Sure! Which one?" Max asked excited and parents wish that they brought earplugs.

Tony was thinking and then started to sing.

 _"Angry words and honking cars,_

 _Satellites and fallen stars_

 _Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards"_

When Danny recognized the song he also started to sing, but he was solo because Tony stopped and let Danny sing that part. He thought that Danny would love it to sing it alone.

 _"Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic_

 _Broken headphones filled with static_

 _Lonely room you've got nowhere to run"_

Danny gestured to Max and Tony to start to sing with him while parents had mental preparations, but what happens next really surprised them...

 _"Three... Two... One for all and all for One_

 _Times will be bad times will be good_

 _Things I wish I hadn't done and some I wish I would_

 _Cutting through the American noise_

 _you've got a voice and a song to sing,"_

Danny and Tony stopped to sing and let Max do solo, the parents were really surprised by this, Max... Wasn't terrible, he was good as Danny and Tony, they'll ask how is that possible, but decided to ask later, they didn't want to spoil boy's fun, especially when they enyojed, it was really nice to listen to the boys when they are singing, they could start a band.

"Why aren't you singing?" Max asked, he noticed that he was the only one.

"We will, but we want you to sing one small part alone," Danny explained and noticed that Max was shy, "Come on Max, you can do it!" Danny added and Max sighed and started to sing.

 _"Drink deep in the morning_

 _Drink deep in the morning_

 _See what the day will bring,"_

Tony and Danny were now ready to sing along with Max, but they all were cut off by Melissa, she couldn't wait to ask, "Boys, what happened?" she asked happy and excited.

"What happened what?" Tony asked confused.

"What your mother want's to ask you is how is that Max, out of sudden, knows to sing like you boys?" Eric explainded instead his wife, he was also shocked like she is, maybe even more.

"We noticed Max's terrible singing," Danny started and got a glare from Max, "What? It's true!" Danny said to Max and continue with the explanation, "Anyway, what I am trying to say is that Tony and I were talking and decided how cool will be if we learn Max how to sing. Max can now finally sing solo and to make a song better!" he finished, but one thing still left unspoken.

"Why did you choose that song?" Melissa asked curiously, she was thinking that they would start to sing Circus For A Psycho by Skillet.

"I do not know, it's just feeling so..." Tony didn't know how to answer, he just liked that song among with Danny and Max. That song that they were singing were their favorite and they really liked it, but the problem was that they didn't know why.

"True," Melissa finished instead of Tony and then was silence, no one hasn't spoke any single word, that was extremely rare and more!

Not soon after the silence, they finally came to Vlad's mansion. "Ok, we are here," Eric said and in front of the mansion was Vlad Master himself, when Max noticed him he passed out.

"Huh, I'm surprised that he didn't die," Danny said and everyone laughed.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **(A/n) I hope you liked this chapter, I could make it longer, but I'm feeling very tired and I still need to finish my other chapters.**

 **If someone is wondering, the name of the song that were boys singing is 'American Noise' by Skillet.**

 **Bye everyone until next time!**


	4. FruitLoop

**(A/n) Ugh... I hate summer -_-**

* * *

~Chapter 4~ Froot-Loop

* * *

"Can you kids please stay in the car and watch out for Max while he is still unconscious," Eric asked and Danny and Tonny nodded. Eric, with his wife, went out of the car to say hello to Vlad.

"Hi Eric and Melissa, I was expecting you," Vlad said with the kind voice, he even looked human.

"Hi Vlad. Happy birthday!" Eric said and shaked his hand with Vlad.

"Hi, happy birthday," Melissa said and also, like Eric, she shaked her hand with Vlad.

"Ah, thank you, please come in," Vlad said and opened the door to his mansion, but he noticed that his brother wants to ask him something. "Eric, do you want to ask me something?" Vlad asked.

"Actually, yes. We brought our kids with is, do you mind to give them one private room when they can be alone?" Eric asked, he didn't want that Danny, Tony and especially Max touch Vlad's precious stuff and accidentally broke something.

"Well, yes, where are these two little badges?" Vlad asked curiously and looked around, it passed about ten years since he last time saw them.

"Actually, it's three of them," Eric corrected him and Vlad was just watching him, asking himself how can there be three of them. If they gave birth to the new child, then his brother would surely tell him.

"How can there be three of them?" Vlad asked.

"You'll see," Eric said and called the boys, "BOYS! CAN YOU COME OUT!" Eric shouted and not soon after, Tony and Danny, with still unconscious Max in his hands, came next to Eric.

"What's with that boy?" Max was first that caught Vlad's eye.

"He just passed out, nothing serious. He was just really excited to meet you," Tony answered, but he wasn't the one that brought Vlad's biggest attention, it was a boy that was holding that unconscious boy, "Daniel!?" Vlad asked in confusion, he saw Daniel last year, with that fool, Jack Fenton, and his love of his life, Maddie Fenton.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked, still not believing that the third boy in front of him is Daniel James Fenton, or is he?

"It's a long story, Vlad, I'll explain you later," Eric interrupted, he wanted Danny to explain the whole situation because he knew from beginning what is going on, but Eric was scared if Danny accidentally tells Vlad that he, Tony and Max are half ghosts. Eric really didn't want to tell that little problem to Vlad.

"As you wish Eric, come, I'll show you your rooms, just take your stuff," Vlad said.

"I think that wouldn't be necessary, we won't stay long," Eric said, he didn't want to bother his brother really much, he just wanted to see him a bit and say hi.

"Well, ok then. Please follow me," Vlad said and opened the doors to his mansion. At the hall were a lot of football dress, a football ball that was for Vlad, signed by a famous football player... "Wow, you really love football, " Tony said and continue to follow Vlad.

Vlad finally showed Eric's and Melissa's room and let them alone to settle down a bit and now, the only one that's left are the boys.

"Well, young Daniel, how come that you are not with Fenton's anymore?" Vlad asked, he was really curious about why did Danny left? Who knew, maybe Jack's Fenton's foolishness finally drove him nuts and he finally decided to leave.

"It's a story for some other day," Danny explained. Something was going on here and Vlad won't be calm until he finds out.

"Well, ok. But I will find out," Vlad said with a dark voice and open the door from the boys' room. The room was big with green walls and red carpet. In the room were three beds with brown blankets on them, but the best thing is that in the room was nothing to break, except beds and chandelier.

"Have fun," Vlad said and closed the doors. As soon as he closed it, Danny puts Max in the bed and not soon after, he woke up.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Max asked and rubbed the top of his head, "And where am I?" Max asked after he looked around, he realized that he is in completely new surrounding.

"Easy Max, you passed out when you saw Vlad, waiting for us at his front doors," Tony explained, hoping that Max won't pass out again. "We are in Vlad's mansion?" Max asked and Danny nodded, after that, Max passed out again.

"Seriously?" Tony asked like there was no hope, "How many times that kid can pass out!?"

"Relax, Tony, at least we have a bit of peace," Danny said, looked at unconscious Max and took out his MP3 player.

"Yeah, you are probably right," Tony said, and laid on the bed to rest a bit, in a peace and quiet.

* * *

 **(A/n) I would like to write more, but there is a big storm so I unfortunately need to turn off the internet because of the safety measures and my tablet battery is empty..**


	5. Castle of Glass

**(A/n) Um... Who knows what to do when you are too much obsessed with two games? One is on the internet and othe game is on the tablet, lol. Enjoy in tablet, um... I mean chapter, lol...**

 **IMPORTANT: THESE TWO WEEKS I WILL BE OUT OF SCHEDULE BECAUSE I NEED TO GET BACK ONTO TRACK (I lost myself because I fall asleep during writing my chapters and now there is a bunch of unfinished ones and just can't finish)**

* * *

~Chapter 5~ Castle of Glass

* * *

Danny woke up because of some reason, something was feeling odd. Seeing that Tony and Max were sleeping, he decided to investigate all alone.

Danny looked around and transformed into his ghost form, he is breaking the rules that his parents gave him, but what his parents don't know can't hurt them.

Danny turned intangible and passed through the door, but unfortunately he forgot to turn invisible.  
When he passed through the door, he gained his tangibility back.

He looked around and when he was sure that everyone are sleeping, he started to investigate.

He was flying around the halls until he heard some voices, but the weird thing is that they were underneath him. Danny turned intangible and passed through the floor. He saw Vlad, talking to some ghost.

Danny wanted a closer look, but it was too risky for him to go in his ghost form, so he made one really stupid decision, he transformed in his human form in the bright flash, but unfortunately, that brought the attention to the ghost and Vlad.

"What was that?" Vlad asked and looked around, both, Vlad and ghost, were confused and suspicious.

"It was some sort of bright, white light," the ghost said, Danny managed to identify the ghost. It has some cold and metal voice, but when Danny got a better look, he recognized the ghost as a Skulker because he is the only one that wears a silver metallic battle suit with green flames as a hair.

"I know what was that!" Vlad shouted on the Skulker, what was he? Some sort of fool?! "I'm going to check it out, you stay here," Vlad said and headed towards the way where he saw a flash coming from.

Vlad looked behind his super computer and found no one than Danny. "What are you doing here, young boy?" Vlad asked. Danny was so scared that he thought that he will wet his underwear. Vlad noticed that and decided to calm down this scared little boy, "Oh, calm down Daniel. I am not going to hurt you," he said.

"How can I trust you?" Danny asked, he didn't trust him the first time he saw him, but to Max, Vlad is his god.

"Because you would be probably dead if I decided to kill you!" Vlad said, he didn't know what to answer beside that.

"Good point," Danny said and looked around, "What is this place?" He asked in awe. It was really big and it also looked like some sort of lab.

"My lab, my dear boy."

"Aha, but why did you talk to Sk-" Danny almost said Skulker, he is so confused that he even don't know what is he talking, "I mean ghost," he corrected himself.

"A ghost? Oh, come on, little badger, you know that there is no such things as ghost, only your fool, Jack Fenton, could believe that," Vlad said in hope that Danny will buy it, but to Danny, something else caught his ear.

"Did you just call Jack a fool?" Danny asked and Vlad started to sweat, he thought that je accidentally said something wrong, "Um... Yeah," Vlad answered to Danny's question.

Danny let out a small smile, "I think that I like you even more now," Danny said, but something was bugging him, "Can you please tell me, why do you hate Jack?" Danny asked, something wasn't quite right here.

"I'm glad you asked, actually, you are the first one that asked and will be probably the only one that knows that," Vlad said, he always wanted a half ghost son, so maybe this is his chance.

"Um.. Ok," Danny said, but because of whatever reason, Vlad left and after a few moments he came back, "Sorry about that," he said, "I had some unfinished business to do."

"Nah, it's ok. What did you want to tell me?" Danny asked.

"Oh, right," Vlad said and began to remember his college with Jack and his love, Maddie. It was a day when he became a Halfa. "Well, Maddie, a fool named Jack and I were working on the prototype of the portal in the Ghost Zone, but unfortunately Jack put diet Cola in the portal and when we turn it on, it overheated and exploded, at the end, some green ectoplasam jumped out of it. It headed towards Maddie and when I noticed that I pushed her out of the beams way and I got into her place. Maddie accidentally falls onto Jack and fall in love with him and I am left with Ecto - Acne. I spent because of it one year in the hospital and when I got out..." Vlad stopped, he needed to ne sure that Danny will keep this secret, he wanted a perfect half ghost son, he has a chance and do not want to blow it away.

"Can you keep a big secret?" Vlad asked.

"Um.. I guess so, why?" Danny asked, he didn't trust that man.

"Because what am I going to tell you next will be something you never thought that it could be possible," Vlad said, "but be warned, it won't end well if you tell someone!" Vlad threatened.

Some two black rings showed around Vlad and Danny gasped, he recognized the rings. They were the same rings that transform him into his ghost form. Danny couldn't believe it, Vlad is a half ghost, just like Danny.

One black ring traveled up to Vlad's head and other ring traveled down to Vlad's feet. When the rings disappeared and transformation was over, all what left is a floating Vlad with black hair, blood red eyes and fangs. He had some white HAZMAT suit with a black belt, boots and gloves with some white and red cape.

 _"Definitely a bad guy,"_ Danny thought to himself, he didn't like Vlad's appearance.

"Join me child and we can rule the world together! I can give you the power and knowledge what you can never imagine!" Vlad said, he blow everything with that sentence.

Danny's eyes widen, "No way FruitLoop!" Danny shouted, only crazy mind could say that.

"Why not? My dear child, I can turn you into half ghost, you will ne more powerful than you can ever imagine, you can ne my perfect, half ghost son." Vlad said.

"Dude, you are one seriously crazy FruitLoop," Danny heard some voice behind him, as did Vlad and in the blink of the eye, behind Danmy showed two figures with snow-white hair, toxic green eyes and black and white jumpsuit.

"Seriously dude, you need therapy," Tony said and that first voice is Max.

"Guys! How did you know where I was?" Danny asked happily, he was really, but really happy that he sees his brothers again, but Vlad was really confused right now, who were those ghosts that were floating next to Danny, probably twins and he had a feeling like he knows them.

Max wakes up and noticed that you are going somewhere, so he woke me up and we followed you, besides, do you need a hand with your little problem?" Tony asked, Vlad is definitely a bad guy and all of three knew it.

"Well, if you want," Danny said and around him showed a two white rings that transformed him into his ghost form, "Daniel?" Vlad asked, he confused right now, how did Danny became a Halfa and judging by his appearance, Tony and Max are Halfas too.

"Let's kick his butt," Danny said and relised an evil smile among with Max and Tony.

"Now easy boys, you do not want yo get hurt," Vlad said, they were really young and probably do not have any experience in their powers.

Boys ignored Vlad and attacked him, but unfortunately it didn't end well for them. Vlad made two more duplicates and not soon after, boys were beaten down on the floor in their human forms.

Vlad sighed, he picked them up and put them in their room on the bed. He will habe a little talk with them after they cool down.

* * *

 **(A/n) So, did you like it? I hope you were and of you did, please leave a review.**


	6. Waking Up

**(A/n) Here it is, a sixth chapter, there is a poll on my wall and I would suggest you to check it out...**

* * *

~Chapter 6~ Waking Up

* * *

Danny was the last one that woke up, "Ugh... My head... What happens?" He asked and rubbed the top of his head with his right hand.

"Don't you remember the fight with crazy Fruit Loop?" Max asked, it needed some time for Danny to remember, he got one nasty hit in the head.

"Oh, yeah," Danny answered.

"So... What now? We can't leave Vlad just like that and that no one knows," Tony said, he thought that Vlad just can't be free like this, someone needs to know, at least Melissa and Eric.

"Well, we can attack him in front of our parents, maybe if we will be lucky, he will transform in front our parents and they'll see the real Vlad," Danny suggested.

"Yeah, but what if we lose?"

"That's the point, "

"Oh, I get it!" Tony said while Max was just looking at Danny, "Can someone explain me what is going on? I do not have any idea!" Max proclaimed.

"Ugh... Max..." Tony groaned, but unlike like Tony, Danny had a patience. "We will attack Fruit Loop in front of our parents and if he transform and beat us up, then our parents will know about Vlad and possibly leave and never come back," Danny explained and Max gave him 'oh, of course' look.

"So, when will we attack?" Tony asked and at that moment, a conversation between their parents and the Fruit Loop could be heard.

"Well, we can attack now?"

"Well, if you want so..." Tony said, unsure, but Max was full of enthusiasm, "Oh right! Let's attack that old man!" He shouted, the boys were lucky that the room was soundproof.

"Alright then... Here comes nothing, just follow my lead," Danny said, but he started to feel unsure like Tony too.

 _"It's now or never,"_ Danny thought and sighed. He looked at Tony and Max, knowing that they will follow his every move, Danny transformed into his ghost form and later Max and Tony transformed too.

They turned intangible and pass through the closed doors. The next thing that their parents saw is Danny, Max and Tony, floating above Vlad. Melissa and Eric didn't listen to Vlad anymore, they were glaring at the boys, but what happened next, really surprised the boy's next move. Danny attacked Vlad with his ecto-blast and after that Tony and Max followed him.  
Parents gasped and Vlad turned around, more annoyed than ever, "You little brats!" Vlad shouted and saw three boys floating above him with evil smiles.

Danny threw a few more ecto-blasts on Vlad, as did Max and Tony threw them too, "Stop! You little brats! Do you have any idea with who are you dealing with!?" Vlad shouted and his voice was threatening.

"Um... Actually, we do," Max answered, "We are dealing with old and bitter, Fruit Loop that seriously needs a therapy and more because he is crazy."

Vlad was now really angry, "WILL YOU QUIT ALREADY!" He shouted, but as an answer he got an ecto-blast, he managed to dodge it, but he was really angry and forgetting about Eric and Melissa, he transformed into his alter ego, Vlad Plasmius.

Ignoring the gasps behind him, Vlad flew towards Danny and in the a few seconds he was beaten down, but at least he didn't transform back into his human form. "Anyone else?" Vlad asked and Tony and Max reminded silent. "Good," Vlad said when he noticed that the boys are finally over, take out the leader and the rest will obey.

"Vlad!?" Melissa and Eric told at the same time and Vlad turned around and not soon after, Eric's and Melissa's confusion turned into anger, "How dare you hurt our children!" Eric shouted angrily and noticed Danny, slowly getting up from the floor.

"Honey, are you alright?" Melissa asked Danny, she could clearly see that he is on the pain.

"Yeah, but I don't know why, but I can't move my right arm," Danny said, but this time, it wasn't a lie or some sort of trick, Danny really couldn't move his arm. He comforted it with his left arm.

"Boys, get back into the car," Eric commanded, and boys, without any word, went into the car.

"Bye Vlad," Eric said with cold and harsh tone and leave with his wife in the car.

Tony sat in the front sit, allowing Melissa to sit next to Danny and check out his arm. She touched it and Danny yelped. "Yep, definitely broken," Melissa said, but she didn't worry much because knowing that boys can heal pretty fast. Danny should heal in a few hours...

* * *

 **(A/n) Yeah... I know, it's short, but better something than nothing...**


	7. Back to School

**(A/n) Hello, I'm back :D**

 **There is a poll on my profile so if you don't wish for me to update this story every few months, I would suggest you to vote...**

* * *

~Chapter 7~ Back to School

* * *

It passed one week after Danny, Tony and Max and their parents visited dad's brother in Wisconsin. It is a miracle that Max didn't pass out again when he found out that Vlad Master was a bad guy.

Now, it is time to go back to the new school, well... Old to Danny, but new for Tony and Max. They picked up their stuff and transformed into their ghostly forms. Why take a bus if you can just fly to school.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Tony answered bravely, but it can't be said same for Max, "No," he answered, he really didn't like school...

Danny was a bit worried. On his head was going the only one question, how will everyone react when he comes back with two twins that looked exactly like him, but there were also two small problems like what will happen to Sam and Tucker and how will Max and Tony react on A-listers behavior towards Danny.

The boys landed behind the school and transformed into their human forms, it's now or never... They walked in front of Casper High and entered into the school where Dash Baxter was.

Dash turned his head towards the doors and he was a bit surprised when he saw who came back, it was his favorite punching bag with two new kids.

Dash looked a bit better at the two new kids that were next to Danny and noticed that they are like some clones of Danny! He needed to rub his eyes for a few times to make sure that this wasn't an illusion.

Still confused, Dash decided to investigate and walked towards Danny. "Hey! What's going on here!?" Dash asked and now when he is so close to Danny, Max and Tony, he thought that he will pass out.

"Ok! What's going on here?" Dash asked, raised his fist, grabbed Danny and threw him into the wall. "DANNY!" Max and Tony yelled and ran towards their brother.

"What do you want, freaks?" Dash glared at Max and Tony and throwing Danny into the wall was a big mistake. Unlike Danny, Max and Tony would use their powers in almost every situation without any thinking.

Max and Tony glared at Dash and then, without any warning, Max punched Dash into the stomach with super human strength. Tony was ready to throw the next punch, but was stopped by Danny, "Don't, it will only make things worse," Danny said and got up from the floor, "Come, we have better things to do..."

Max, Danny and Tony were heading to the principal office, but while they were walking Dash got up and recovered from that nasty punch he got from Max, "Yeah! You better run like a little baby!" He shouted and Max and Tony, as did Danny, hated to be called little baby, but Danny learned how to control himself.

"Guys! Don't," Danny said, but it was too late. Tony ran towards Dash and Max's eyes flashed green, that is not a good sign...

"Guys... Leave it... He's just a nobody..."

"Oh yeah, then why is je such a dork?"

"It's time for pain, a lot of it!" Max said and looked around, he saw that there is no one around and transformed into his ghost form, but he forgot to check the corners. Seeing that Max transformed, Tony thought that he have nothing to lose and also transformed into his ghost form and attacked Dash with Max.

Danny didn't feel some big need to help Dash, but there was some small voice in his head that was telling him to help him. Danny sighed, transformed into his ghost form and flew between Max, Tony and Dash.

Dash couldn't believe at the sight in front of him. In front of him was Danny, Max and Tony Phantom. They weren't famous or anything, but good news spread fast.

"Don't! He is not worth it!" Danny shouted and somehow, managed to shut down his brother's anger.

"W-what are you?" Dash asked scared.

"Trust me, you do not want to know," Danny answered and transformed into his human form as did Max and Tony.

The twins turned around and went to the principal office to get their schedule.

* * *

 _ **-Line Break-**_

* * *

"And now class, please welcome our three new students..." Mr. Lancer said and took out some small piece of paper and then three new students came. They looked like a three copies of Fenton.

The whole class and Mr. Lancer gasped, and when they looked a bit better, they noticed that the boy in the middle really was Danny!

In the two last seats, Sam and Tucker just couldn't believe that Danny is back. They were really angry at Danny for not telling them that he is back.

"Please welcome Daniel, Tony and Max Henderson?" Mr. Lancer readed the last name unsure, how can Mr. Fenton's last name could be Henderson?

"TO KILL A MOCKING BIRD! What's going on here, Mr. Fenton! ?" Mr. Lancer asked and called Danny by his last name and at the mention of his old last name, Danny's eyes flashed green.

Max and Tony noticed that Danny's eyes are glowing green and grabbed Danny to prevent him from hurting the teacher.

"Let him live!" Max shouted and when Danny stepped out with his left leg out, all of three boys fall onto the floor. When that happened, the whole class was laughing and Sam thought that Danny looked cute.

"What are you three doing for the love of god?" Mr. Lancer asked disappointed, he thought that there will be something more than that circus show...

Boys just let out a small smile instead an answer. "You three are in the world full of trouble. From now you are in detention and tomorrow you'll explain all of this mess..." Mr. Lancer said, "And please, take a seat..."


	8. Lost in the nothingness

**(A/n) Guest: I'm glad that you love this story ;) Yes, Max, Tony and Danny did transform in front of Dash. Tony and Max transformed in front of Dash because they wanted to hurt him for calling them a babys and Danny transformed in front of Dash because he didn't want to see his brothers hurting someone. Unlike Danny, Max and Tony do not care where are they going to transform and who knows their secret, they are also capable of hurting someone because they do not know how to control their anger and instincts...**

 **WARNING: I wrote this at 3:36 AM in the morning, so I do not know exactly how is this going to be...**

* * *

~Chapter 8~ Lost in the nothingness

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Both of the parents shouted at the same time at Max, Tony and Danny. The boys stayed silent, their parents were really angry.

"W-we can explain!" Danny said, it was one of the most oldest excuse in the book.

"Aha, if you are so smart, then explain how is that DANNY tried to attack a teacher and all of you transformed in front of that school bully! For the love of god that kid will have a nightmare for life! Melissa shouted, Tony and Max backed away. Danny looked back at his brothers with 'very-mature-guys' look.

"Well, we are listening." Eric said and crossed his didn't know what to do and his brothers are so willing to help that they even backed away, Danny will get a revenge because of that and here's his chance. "I-it's not my fault," Danny said, "They started it!"

"HEY!" Max and Tony shouted at the same time and Danny released an evil smile.

"But you are the one that tried to attack the teacher!" Tony shouted.

"Yeah! But with the good reason! You transformed in front of Dash!"

"If I remember right, you did too!"

"But with what reason? I wanted to protect him to get hurt!"

"From who!?"

"YOU!" Danny shouted and gave Tony a mother of all death looks. Danny was also angry at Max, but not so much like on Tony, he needed to be a responsible one!

"ENOUGH!" Eric yelled, "ALL OF YOU THREE ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH! NO VIDEO GAMES, NO TV AND NO GOING GHOST!"

"And if you do not say sorry to Dash and explain everything what happened, you will be then groaned for a two months, also yoi need to say sorry to Mr. Lancer for that mess you have done in his class!" Melissa added and glared at the boys with Eric.

"You know what, this is stupid!" Danny shouted, went ghost even if his parents forbidden him, turned intangible and flew straight to his room.

Tony and Max looked each other with confused work. "What was that about?" Max asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Tony answered, he didn't know why, but he was angry at Danny... Max glared at him and ran upstairs to see Danny.

Max knocked at the door, "Danny, you in here?" Max called and waited for Danny's response, but after he got none, he entered in the room. "Danny, you in here?" Max asked, and looked around. The blue mist escaped from his mouth, because of that he knew that Danny is near, but he just can't see him where, he is probably invisible.

"Danny? You in here?" Max asked again and decided to sit on the bed. "Ouch!" Max heard some noise below him.

"Hm... That's weird, I didn't know that beds can talk, " Max said.

"It's because they can't, you sat on my hand!" Danny said and turned visible.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" Max asked, maybe Max knows to act like he is five years old, but he always knows when something is wrong.

"Nothing that you need to care about," Danny answered.

"Danny, please... Tell me what's wrong..." Max said with the soft and gentle voice, the voice that Danny never heard before.

"Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?" Max asked confused.

"Didn't you notice that we started to act different after we came to Amity? And I think it's because of me..." Danny answered and looked at the floor. Danny released a tear and hoped that Max didn't notice, nut unfortunately he did notice.

"Well... Now when you mentioned, I do notice," Max said and looked at his hands, "But what matters is that we are still a family."

"Oh yeah, then tell that to Tony!" Danny crossed his arms and slightly turned his back to Max. He wasn't angry at him, he was angry at Tony.

"It is not his fault," Max said and Danny turned his head towards him to give him a glare, "Ok, it is kinda his fault," Max corrected himself and continued, "But it was a hard day and we are all tired, can't we all just take a rest and talk about this tomorrow?" Max suggested. To Danny, he was acting weird, but despite Max's childhood behavior, he is always here for his brothers and no one likes to see brothers fighting.

"Maybe you are right, it is one in the morning after all and we slept only three hours last night," Danny said and yawned.

"That's better, " Max said, "but what about Tony?"

"We can just hope that he will soon go back to his senses," Danny said and Max was really glad that Danny wasn't so much angry as before...

Not soon after, Tony knocked at the door of the room and went in, "Hey you two, about what did you talk?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing important," Max said, confused, this whole day Tony was angry and you couldn't have a normal conversation, but now he is acting like nothing happened!

"What do you want?" Danny asked with the cold voice.

"Nothing, I just want to apologize for the fight that earlier and for the whole day. I just do not know what came over me... I am sorry, especially to you Danny." Tony apologized as best he could, Max and Danny deserve at least that.

"Apology accepted, from both of us," Danny said, smiled and looked at Max who also smiled, he was glad that Tony apologized and that Danny accepted the apology.

* * *

 **(A/n) So... This is it for tonight... I hope you liked it...**

 **IMPORTANT!** **What do you want to see? That boys experience some big** **psychological changes and small physical changes or some small psychological changes and big physical changes? Your call ;) And pls answer on that question if you do not want that I spoil this story because of wrong decision...**


	9. (An) Story on hiatus

**(A/n) Sorry that this is not an update, but unfortunately, my stupid mind came out with just too many ideas and I accidentally started to write too many stories at the same time, now I have seven stories (not counting collab that I'm writing with AstroPhantom) and now school started and I'm really busy right now...**

 **Unfortunately, writing seven stories at the same time while there's school on my back is just too much, so I decided to put some of my stories on hiatus for some time until the winter break and when I manage to finish at least one story.**

 **I just hope that you'll understand my dear readers and that you are not really angry at me, tnx on understanding and if you want to add something to my storie just leave a review, also you can tell me what do you like or don't like in my story and things that you need to be improved...**

 **And my last words for today will be: CURSE YOU MY CRAZY IMAGINATION! I'LL GET REVENGE! MAYBE NOT NOW, BUT DEFINITELY!**


End file.
